Walk you home
by GLee68
Summary: AH. What could be better than hanging out at the pool with the gang. Walking Home... Two teens, discovering new feelings and how to deal with them... Fluff rated M for possible language in future chapters.


**Hi, almost wasn't going to post this. Thanks to a lot of encouragement from ThisGuiltyBlood, Twific Crackmum, AstonMartinVanquish, Mezzmerizeme and Ferla (aka the General) and some other wonderful but insistent folk at Fanficaholics anon, its going up...**

**You know the drill... SM owns the characters... I own a love for the smell of coconut suntan oil and chlorine. Enjoy... **

Walk you home.

The scents of summer assailed her as she looked around to see where the latest threat would come from. Sunshine, chlorine, coconut-scented sunscreen, leaves of the overhanging shade trees, even the overheated road base emitted its own peculiar fragrance.  
_Dodge, splash._

"Missed, now you're going to get it!" she cried cheerfully, lobbing a ball at her friend's retreating form, listening to the answering squeal.

Summer holidays: hanging out at the pool with the gang; dodge ball, splash wars, dunkings, boys showing off by bomb-diving the girls. What could be better than this?

A pair of hands snaked around her waist, pulling her against a firm, warm body, while lips found _that_ spot near her ear, "Time for me to walk you home." She melted at the contact. _Mmmmmm, yes, THAT could be better._

She glanced up at the oversized clock on the change rooms. _Earlier every day_, she smiled. Turning in his arms so she could see his face, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips murmuring her agreement. "Give me a moment and I'll meet you out the front."

He squeezed her tightly against him briefly, before releasing her with a gruff, "Don't be long."

As she headed to the side of the public pool, her friends' catcalls rang out, "Leaving so soon?" "Where you two going? As if we didn't know..." The loudest came from the tallest guy in their gang of friends, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He chortled.

"Great! No restrictions then." _He_ replied laughing. The answering laugh was loud and long.

He had already shrugged on his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, and grabbed his towel, slinging it over his shoulders. She hurried out of the girl's change room, having only thrown a sundress over her swimsuit. As she walked toward him she grabbed a brush out of her bag, and dragged it through her long brown hair, trying to detangle it a bit before it dried matted and coarse. She despaired of her hair some days. Long, mousey brown, not quite curly, not quite straight, she didn't want to cut it though, he said he liked it longer.

When she had finally managed to tame her still dripping locks, he took her hand as they walked together out the gates towards her home. She peered up at him, the sun glinting off his damp, darkened hair, she still couldn't quite believe he was interested in her.

It was their summer holidays, he was 16 and she'd just turned 15 when they met 'again' at a mutual friend's party. They had known each other for ages, hung around with the same group of friends, she was friends with his sister, but one game of 'spin-the-bottle' had changed the _way_ they saw each other. He had been dared to kiss her, she had blushed profusely as he lead her to the makeshift screen in the corner. Neither could deny the spark that ignited that night and within days he was asking to meet her at the only place they could be together, the local pool. It had become their routine.

She broke out of her musings as he led her to the gate of their High School. They had to pass by the school to go to her home, and she wasn't quite sure when or how they started to wander between the buildings, but it was now the best part of her journey home.

In the seclusion and privacy of the covered meeting area, they could spend some time unobserved by prying eyes. In a small town, having a well known, public figure as her father, meant that her activities were often reported and commented on. Her Dad, often knew where she'd been and with whom, before she'd even got through the door at home and he frequently took her to task about it, voicing his disapproval. It was somewhat limiting for a teenage girl.

His fingers encircled her waist, drawing her closer to him. She sighed gently and looked up to see his darkened eyes searching hers before he captured her lips. Heaven.

_God he tasted good! _ His lips, were hard against hers, demanding and desperate. She responded with all she knew how, matching his movements groaning into his mouth, pressing herself against him as he tightened his arms around her. For an unknown length of time they clung together trying to assuage the growing need within them.

This intensity both excited and frightened her. She knew she loved this boy with every part of her young self, but did not understand the overwhelming urges from within herself to express it. All she knew had been learned from a book her father had left for her to find. While it did, _mercifully_, save her the _agony_ of 'the talk'; it only explained the theory of the changes in her body, and mechanics of sex. It did nothing, whatsoever, to prepare her for the range and power of the feelings and emotions currently being unleashed in her inner being.

She knew he was almost as naive as her. His kisses were expert, but the hands roaming her form were unsure, not quite knowing how far he could explore or what to do with what he found. It was a bittersweet puzzle, one she hoped they could solve together. She ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling him shudder beneath her touch as he released her mouth with a groan. He then began to assault her neck and shoulders with soft kisses as he gingerly caressed her breasts with his hands. Her body responded to him, she felt as if her very bones were melting as her hips arched toward him. His answering moan made her realise she had rubbed herself against _him_. His hardness embarrassed her briefly before she got caught up again by his plundering mouth. _It just felt soooo good! _

Inside her was an ache which was growing, demanding. How she wished she knew how to respond to it, how she longed to make him feel the same as she did. Their kissing became borderline frantic, broken whispers erupting between breaths. "Babe... need... feels good... more... love..." Their juvenile groping makeout session has reached its crescendo, not confident to go further they broke away panting.

He reached for her and cradled her into his chest.

_THIS!_

This is what she longs for.  
Safety.

Comfort.

Peace.

In his arms for those few precious moments, she feels safe and cherished.

She knows he can be broody and self-absorbed at times. She can be clingy and needy. But together like this, they are complete.

"It's time." He whispers into her hair. She replies with a sigh, "I know."

He crushes her to him for one last moment of closeness before leaning down to retrieve their discarded belongings.

The journey to her home continues with hands entwined and stolen kisses. When they are in sight of her house, the hands drop. She looks at him longingly, wishing she could invite him in for a cool drink, but that would not be allowed.

His eyes hold hers for the longest time, she sees her own yearning reflected in his face.

He grasps her hands and places a gentle kiss on the tips of her fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She smiles.

**A/N This was only going to be a one shot, but if you like and circumstances allow, I have more potential chapters in the works... Please review and let me know what you think...**


End file.
